lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Starwars: The Complete Saga
LEGO Starwars: The Complete Saga is a newer version of the original LEGO Star Wars games, based off of the first and second trilogy of the star wars series, and contains levels and characters from both''' LEGO Starwars: The First Trilogy' and 'LEGO Starwars II: The Original Trilogy, created by '''Phantom 10 'Synopsis' Relive The Phantom Menace,' Attack of the Clones', and''' Revenge of the Sith''' in Lego form, as a galactic peace group, the jedi, face new threats, the sith lord and his many apprentices, Darth Maul, Count Dooku, and one of thier own. Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker must stop these threats. After that, Relive A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back, and Return of the Jedi 'in LEGO form, as the son of a former Jedi, Luke Skywalker and his group of allies Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca, R2-D2, and C-3PO battle to bring down the sith empire, Darth Vader, and Lord Sidious. 'Gameplay The Player progresses through three stories, with about six levels each, but can return after beating them in freeplay, using an array of 136 unlockable characters. The Game has special features carried from LEGO Batman 2 '''and LEGO Marvel such as characters with beams, fast blasting weapons, or fire can destroy gold objects and rocket or bomb using characters can destroy silver objects. There are also flight abilities and super strenght, for manipulating special objects. Like in '''LEGO Marvel, there are big figures, that can destroy and manipulate special objects, reguler strong characters can't. In special spots, Jedi can sense special objects and task. Like from''' LEGO Batman 2 and LEGO Marvel', the Game has a large open spoace that acts as the game's hub. Tatooine is the main game hub, but you can also travel to Naboo, Coruscant, Hoth, and Dagobah. There is also a slightly more advanced character creator, placed in the Jedi Temple Archive. There are more usable weapons to equip such as shield, a spear, a double sided lightsaber, and a jetpack. The big figures have their own creator, where you change only the body color. 'Characters' Like in '''LEGO Batman 2' and LEGO Marvel, the characters do speak. Episode III Anakin doesn't have the hair he has in the original game, but hair similar to his from LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars.The Jedi no longer have capes, as they did in the original games. Chewbacca and the wookies are big figures. Shmi Skyawalker is playable in this game There are new characters and changes in others, such as Yoda. Yoda no longer has a lightsaber, considering he didn't have one in the movies. There is another new character, the Wampa, the ice monster that captured Luke in Episode V, and its a big figure. 'Levels' 'Episode I: The Phantom Menace' 'Episode II: Attack of the Clones' There is one additional level, The Tuskan Raid, where Anakin persues the Tuskan Raiders to save his mother. 'Episode III: Revenge of the Sith' There are two additional levels, Chancellor Sith, where Mace Windu and three others persue chancellor Palpatine, and Jedi Master Vs. Sith Lord, where Yoda battles Lord Sidious. 'Episode IV: A New Hope' There is one new level Ben's Destiny, where he must once again face Darth Vader. This Level is like the final level from the first game, you can be either Anakin or Obi-Wan, now you can be Ben or Darth Vader. 'Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back' There is a new level, Snow Cave, where Luke is captured by a Wampa. The Level where Luke fights Vader comes after the others escape, unlike the first game, where he foght Vader before their escape. 'Episode VI: Return of the Jedi' There is one more level, where Luke faces Darth Vader, where you can switch from Luke to Vader.